


Different Kind of Danger

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: For Bellsprouting, in Summer Spinoff:Any: Any/Any - never knew I was a dancer, (Hannibal: Bedelia/Original Female Character) +Prompted song by Florence + The Machine: Delilah
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933327
Kudos: 4
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Different Kind of Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsprout/gifts).



She doesn't know anything about what dark corners Bedelia has visited in her life. The way she smiles at her, the way she touches her… She is blind to what length Bedelia's gone, what extremes she's reached in her pursuit of knowledge and fascination. In her refusal to give over to fear. 

Even now that Hannibal is behind bars, Bedelia still catches herself looking over her shoulder as she leans on her cane. 

Emily may be younger, her innocence is a precious gem that doesn't stem from age, but contrasts with the stains on Bedelia's slate. 

_ "Hey, you with me?"  _


End file.
